Anisotropic conductive film is widely used in the mounting of electronic components such as IC chips and the like. In recent years, from the perspective of application in high density mounting, in order to increase electrically conductive particle capturing efficiency and connection reliability and reduce short occurrence rates, technology has been proposed in which particle sites (electrically conductive particle units) of electrically conductive particles arranged contacting or in close proximity are disposed in a lattice form in an electrically insulating adhesive layer, and spacing between these electrically conductive particle units is changed depending on an electrode pattern (Patent Document 1).